Dental clenching is caused by the inappropriate isometric contraction of the temporalis muscles, which are used to elevate or close the lower jaw. Specifically, dental clenching occurs when the temporalis muscles further contract after the lower jaw is fully closed. The lower jaw is fully closed when the upper and lower posterior teeth contact one another. Accordingly, dental clenching refers to the static clenching of the posterior teeth by the temporalis muscles.
Chronic clenching of the posterior teeth, which occurs most often during sleep, can cause a multitude of problems including headaches and temporomandibular disorder (“TMD”). Therefore, dental clenching is commonly treated with intraoral devices that position a user's jaw to eliminate contact between the upper and lower posterior teeth. Because known intraoral devices must be professionally fitted and installed by a dentist, the treatment of dental clenching is frequently too expensive for those who suffer from the disorder. Additionally, conventional orthotics used by the majority of dental practitioners to treat TMD place hard acrylic between the posterior teeth for the patient to occlude on. The dental clencher, due to the fact that the posterior teeth are in contact with the acrylic will continue to clench on the orthotic and maintain the same symptoms.
In light of the foregoing, an improved orthotic device for reducing dental clenching which can be custom fit and installed by a user at a relatively low cost is desired.